Hold My Hand
by Smarty Paws
Summary: Chuckie and Lil fall in love when Lil tells Chuckie to hold her hand. But when Lil falls ill things take a dramatic turn for the worse.


Hold My Hand

It was a warm summer's day and Chuckie, Phil and Lil were in the park together. They were sitting in the sand box making sand castles. Chuckie was fidgeting in sand box, unable to sit comfortably. Phil noticed this and immediately looked at him.

"What's up Chuckie?" He asked.

"I've got sand in my pants!" Chuckie said as he stood up trying to shake the sand out of his pants.

"We could play in the tunnels like a big cave!" Lil said.

"But it's scary in there!" Chuckie replied with a shiver.

"Hold my hand. You won't be as escareded anymore." Lil spoke softly holding out her hand.

Chuckie grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. He smiled. A warm feeling soon covered his body. It felt good. He was feeling of fear seemed to disappear. Lil looked into his eyes and smiled. His hand was a little bit sweaty, but she didn't mind. She got lost in his eyes until Phil spoke up.

"Are we going to the play tunnels or not?" Phil asked.

"Sorry Phil. We're gonna go now." Lil responded.

"Okay." Chuckie Added. Then they headed towards the tunnels.

Two weeks later, Phil, Lil and Chuckie were at Tommy's house. Angelica was there too. The babies were playing in the play pen when Angelica entered the play pen. She pushed Tommy over, flicked Phil's nose, pulled Lil's hair and then she turned to Chuckie. A twisted smile appeared on her face as she stared into his fearful eyes. She grabbed his glasses and ran off with them, laughing as she left.

"I can't see!" Chuckie began to sob.

"Chuckie we have to stand up to Angelica." Tommy said, looking slightly angry.

"But Angelica scares me." Chuckie replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hold my hand Chuckie and you won't feel escareded," Lil spoke softly holding out her hand.

Chuckie Held her hand and looked into Lil's eyes. He shuffled his feet a little bit then looked at his shoes. He turned his attention back to Lil and opened his mouth to speak.

"Lil I like you a lot." He mumbled.

"I like you too Chuckie. But Angelica took your eyes. We have to get them back. Don't be escareded. I'll be with you holding your hand." Lil replied before planting a kiss on Chuckie's cheek. Chuckie blushed bright pink.

Tommy opened the play pen with his screwdriver. The babies walked out of the play pen in search for Angelica. It didn't take them very long to find her. She was outside in the yard covering up a hole on the grass. Lil was still holding hands with Chuckie. Together they walked up to Angelica. Holding onto Lil's hand gave Chuckie the bravery he needed.

"Angelica give me back my eyes!" Chuckie shouted.

"Why should I?" Angelica growled.

"Because I need my eyes to see." Chuckie responded.

"Well, you'll have to find them. I dug in lots of places. They could be anywheres." Angelica laughed before walking back inside the house.

The babies dug up several covered holes until they found Chuckie's glasses. They gave them back to Chucke and he beamed a bright smile. Chuckie turned to Lil. He held her other hand and looked into her eyes. Lil stared back into his eyes, a smile beaming on her face. Chuckie kissed Lil on the lips.

"Lil you have the prettyfullest eyes I've ever sawd." Chuckie said softly.

"I think I love you Chuckie." Lil said, blushing a bright shade of pink. She started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Chuckie asked.

"No, I can't breathe too good." Lil replied struggling to breathe.

The babies went back inside. Tommy pulled on his mum's dress to grab her attention. Didi, Tommy's mum, looked down. She saw Lil struggling to breathe and picked her up. A look of concern was set in on her face.

"Lil we have to get you to a doctor." She said, as she hurried the babies into the car. She drove off to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, the doctors decided to do a chest x-ray. Didi waited in the waiting room with the babies while the x-ray was taking place. She had called Betty, Phil and Lil's mum. Betty arrived in the waiting room and sat next to Didi.

"Where's Lil?" She asked, concerned for her daughter.

"She's having an x-ray." Didi informed her.

Just then the doctor came out to the waiting room carrying Lil. Lil was looking really ill. Chuckie looked worried. Lil seemed to be getting weaker by the hour.

"We're going to put Lil on oxygen to help ease her breathing. The x-ray results are back and it's bad news." The doctor said. "Come with me."

"What's the bad news?" Betty asked.

"It's best we get your daughter on oxygen first." The doctor said. The doctor took them into a room with one bed. He then attached Lil to an oxygen machine. After that he turned to Betty and Didi. "Lil has an unusual growth in her lungs. We believe it's cancer."

"Cancer... You can save her can't you?" Betty said with tears forming in her eyes.

"We can start giving her chemotherapy but she might not be strong enough. She is only a baby." The doctor spoke calmly.

"You mean I could lose my daughter. No you have to save her!" Betty pleaded.

"Alll I'm saying is your daughter is really weak. The chances are she probably won't make it through the night. You're better off saying your goodbyes." The doctor told her.

The doctor attached Lil to a heart rate monitor. Then he got the nurse to come over. They started Lil on chemotherapy immediately. But Lil's heart rate was slowing down. 'Beep... Beep... Beep..."

"Goodbye Lil. You've been a precious treasure to me." Betty spoke softly, tears running down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Lil. You've been a great little friend to Tommy." Didi said before blowing her nose on a tissue.

Didi and Betty lifted the babies onto the bed. Tommy hugged Lil. Phil stroked Lil's hair while sobbing heavily. He knew he was losing his sister. Chuckie looked at Lil in her frail state. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Hold my hand just one last time." Chuckie sobbed.

"Okay... And we won't be escareded." Lil mumbled. Chuckie held Lil's hand. He watched as her eyes slowly closed.

'Beep... Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeeeee' The machine flat Kissed Lil's forehead before Didi picked him up. He squirmed in her arms.

"Lil! Lil!" He shouted loud enough that the grownups heard him.

"I'm sorry Chuckie. Lil's gone to sleep forever." Didi said trying to hold back her tears. Chuckie sobbed. He wanted Lil to wake up. He didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. He was just too yound to understand death. But he knew he'd lost the one he loved. It was all over.


End file.
